world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
122514-TethysDani
GA: | Tethys lands in front of a ruined department store. It has all of the high-end dinner roll accessories. | GG: Dani pockets a handful of breadman guts. Opossumum clings to Dani's shoulder, loudly smacking as she chews the bread. Opossum mouths are weird. :V GA: "| This place looks good. I bet it has nice clothes, maybe some jewellry! Also, lots of dead food people. |" GA: "| Your lusus is cute! |" GG: "She's not cute, she's hardcore." Dani narrows her eyes but then affectionately scritches her lusus' chin. GG: "Oi, what do shellguys like?" GA: "| Heheh, yes, hardcore as heck. |" GA: "| Shellguys? I dunno, definitely not anything weapon-y. In my experience, they're complete wusses. |" GA: "| Unless it was a shellguy from the other place, uh, Derse. Then, probably weapons. |" GG: "Maybe more watches? Der... Sure. You know he had the uh... The face? And the white pasty thing like those two birds in our group was talking to him all familiar-like." GA: "| What, Lily? |" GA: "| Lily was freaked out. She seemed to think he was a threat, until she got wooed by him. |" GG: "Inexperience. The bad boys are always the best." She waves dismissively. GA: "| No, she just thought he was bad 'cause he was a twink. Twinks are maybe bad. |" GG: "What? Na, he's totally a shell dude. Probably. Whatever." GA: "| Guess she came to her senses, though. |" Tethys inspects the building, prodding a dinner roll in front of the door. "| Ooh, spinny doors. |" GA: "| Maybe he's a shelldude? He was like one earlier, but now he's all different? |" GG: "I mean. Who even knows what's in his pants? But I tell you what, I'm gonna boldly go... down... on whatever it is." GA: "| Good luck. He seemed to really like you, though, so you shouldn't have a problem. |" GG: Dani pokes through the pockets of the breadmen, collecting whatever currency she finds. GA: Tethys enters the building and starts stuffing any clothing she sees into her inventory. "| This is the greatest adventure we've ever been on. |" GA: "| I hope there won't be any consequences for stealing from these dead people. |" GA: "| Or killing that turkey. |" GG: "This whole game is a consequence." Dani laughs. GG: She stares off into space briefly. GA: "| Heh, true. Seriously though, if we get attacked by vengeful breaddudes I'm gonna be pissed. |" GG: "... RISE of the breadmen? Are you serious?" GG: "Can we not?" GG: She turns her head to face Tethys' voice, but her eyes keep darting back to where she spaced out. GG: Opossumum skitters under her shirt. Dani shakes her head and keeps moving. "Help me find a watch or something." GA: "| Okay. There's sure to be one in here... Are you okay? |" GG: "Yeah. No worse than normal. Maybe." GA: "| Uh... Okay then. |" Tethys walks ahead. "| Lingerie, Women's Shoes, Men's Shoes... Why do dinner rolls need this? |" GA: She grabs an entire rack in the lingerie section. "| These aren't watches. |" GA: "| If you really want to show your feelings for him, you should probably get him, like, a wedding ring. That's what humans do, right? |" GG: "Lingerie for breadrolls. Oh man." GG: "Why? I figure we can do matching watches or something. Wedding rings sound really... archaic..." She tints a slightly ruddy green, but quickly regains composure. GA: "| Ooh, matching watches. No, forget my suggestion, matching watches is a really good idea. |" GA: "| Though archaic things *can* be sweet. Thiago got me a ring-|" She shows off her hand, beringed and all- "|-And I totally love it. |" GA: " GA: (( oops )) GG: "I never know what traditions to follow. At least both of you are full-troll, you know? And I'd ask my mum, but uh... GG: " GA: Tethys grits her teeth. "| Oof, your mother die too? Parents are dying left and right around here. |" She eyes her 2xsword sheaths of her father's thoughtfully. GG: Dani grabs a few shirts out of the men's section. "Everyone's dead. On the inside, probably." GA: "| Well, I wouldn't quite say that. There's still plenty of love in some people. |" GA: Tethys checks some combat boots to see if they fit. "| An attitude like that'll just land you in a depressing state. |" GA: "| There's always hope, probably. |" GG: "Considering its apparently one of those magical pyjama things, I guess so." GA: "| Ooh, yeah, Thiago is that! I'm uh, 'space'. 'pparently I can teleport, according to Ryspor. |" GG: Dani leaps over a counter and breaks her way into a few cash registers. GG: "I need a conversion to boondollars station, man." GA: Tethys just rips a register off the counter and captchapockets it. "| Same. We'd be filthy stinkin' rich in any other dinnercity, though. |" GA: "| A whole city, all to ourselves, nobody to be victim'd by stealing in it... |" Tethys' eyes sparkle. GG: "Whoa. Now hold up. Doesn't that take the fun out of it? I mean, yeah, there's some good stuff here. But without punishment, there's no thrill! Just empty collecting." GA: "| Nah, it's not about the punishment part, I'm just morally against the whole, uh, robbing and crime thing. |" GA: "| It's a soldier thing. |" GG: Dani shrugs, "Most people assume I'm against rules cause of the whole getup, you know? But I know they're necessary. I'd have nothing to fight if we didn't have some shitty rules. No part of counter-culture would have ever developed. And some rules are even good." Dani says, finding a cufflink and watch counter in the men's section. "Also did you see how broad some of these clothes are? BROAD BREAD, man." GA: "| Well, these loafers seem to be pretty normal. |" GA: "| I get where you're coming from. I'd just feel too bad about taking from people, even if they're just bread. |" GA: "| I go for the superheroine look, rather than for counter culture. Though I'm definitely a loose cannon, bit of a maverick, or whatever. Like Rambo. |" GA: "| And for that I kind of need morals. Integral part of the whole get-up, y'know? |" GG: "If you say so." Dani shoves a bunch of pocketwatches into her sylladex. GG: "What makes you different from a super villain?" GA: "| I dunno. I wouldn't kick a puppy? |" GG: "Why does a villain kick a puppy?" GA: "| Because they're a dick. |" GG: "Villains are automatically dicks?" GA: "| No, they have to be dicks to qualify for being villains, I think. |" GA: "| Hey, I'm not the brains here, I'm just the muscle. Tell me who's evil and I'll punch 'em. |" GA: "| Sure, I suppose being a villain could be fun, and you'd get to wear all the cool lingerie, but that just ain't my style. |" GG: "It's not about evil or good. That's what being punk is about. We don't identify as "right" and "wrong". We fight for what we believe in. Even if we're wrong later, nobody can say we didn't have passion." Dani lights a match and watches the flame a little. "But let's say you believe in following the rules. I mean, they're there for a reason, right? That's what you say and that's what you believe. And I think that rules are constructs for control, and while some are good at controlling the masses, a lot of the rules enforce archaic ideals that don't work in a modern society. So which one of us is good or evil?" GA: Tethys nods thoughtfully. "| Dang, girl, that's deep. |" GG: "There will be times when I stand in opposition to you. Am I evil then?" GG: "Or are you?" GA: "| I guess nobody's good or evil. 'Sjust shades of grey. |" GG: "Then how do you choose who lives or dies?" She lets the match die out between her fingers... alarmingly, as if she didn't feel the fire at her fingertips. She lights another. "How are you ever the hero?" GA: "| Maybe I'll try out this punk thing. |" GA: "| Well, I guess, uh, |" GA: Tethys shrugs. GG: "Were all the things you've ever done in the name of duty things that you were proud of?" GG: "Like... we accept casualty and collateral to attain goals." GA: "| Well, no... but that's the point of duty, isn't it? Doing something even if you don't want to, because it's what's right... |" GG: "What makes it right?" GA: "| ... I don't know. |" GA: Tethys looks at the ground. "| I guess I was just so excited to be a hero, I didn't even examine why. |" GA: "| How do I be punk, Dani? |" GG: "You don't have to be punk. You just have to always ask questions, girl. Going in blind might kill you one day. And dying for something you don't believe in is the worst death." GA: Tethys' eyes twinkle. "| You're the wisest person I've ever met. |" GG: Dani laughs. Really hard. She falls over. GA: "| What? Did I say something funny? |" GG: "Oh man." She wipes a tear from her eye. "You know nothing about me. Don't be so quick to judge." GA: Tethys nods. "| Okay. |" GG: Dani picks up two watches. "Ace." She grins and shoves them in her pants pockets. GA: Tethys looks forward into space, lost in thought. GA: "| Can I have your handle? I totally need your handle. |" GG: "What? Oh. Sure. garbageGourmandise. You know. Cause the flavour of life comes from the things people throw away like nothing. Or I like to eat trash. You decide." GA: Tethys continues being in awe. "| Ooooo. Mine's just gallionicAcrobat. Like, an indifferent acrobat. |" GG: Dani taps it into her phone with the broken screen. "Right then. Want to set this place on fire?" GA: "| Definitely. |" Tethys lights a cigarrette, and then lights a tacky breadhat on fire. "| Let's do this. |" GG: Dani finds some aerosol air-fresheners and body oils. She pushes them in a pile and covers it with store fliers. "Boom" She lights a match and drops it. "Allons-y!" She grabs Tethys by the arms and jets out of the store. GA: Tethys grins, as they escape. "| Woohoo! |"